papermariortafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 (TTYD) EN
Inventory: *Fright Mask x4 *Honey Syrup *Fire Flower x2 *Sheet Badges: *Power Smash *Multibounce *'Power Bounce' *FX R *Mega Rush P *Mega Rush *Attack FX Y *Chill Out Boggly Woods Unequip Power Bounce. Equip Chill Out. Go right. Skim dialogue. Continue right. Head to Great Tree. Talk to Punio at tree. Go back outside. Go back in pipe to the foreground and go right. Go right, dodging enemies. Go into a hole on the bottom right of the wall and walk up. You'll walk up some stairs. Part way through the back, you can jump and hit a hidden ? block with a P-Down, D-Up P badge. Keep going to hit the blue switch to raise the airplane platform. Go back out, airplane, and go right. Hit ? Block for Quake Hammer badge. In next area, hit 3rd tree for star piece. If you get attacked, run away.To the left of the pipe leading to the background is another star piece. Grab it. Go into Flurrie's home and talk to door. Go back to where the Sirens are. On the way back, go along the same platform where the P-Down, D-Up badge and the blue switch were in the airplane area. Keep going along the back there until at the left end you'll find another star piece. Get necklace. Bring necklace back to Flurrie. Flurrie joins. Go to Great Tree and use Flurrie to reveal switch to open door. The Great Tree Switch to Goombella. Forced fight with X-Nauts. Go up four floors via pipes. Skim through Elder dialogue. Go left into storage. Skim through Ms. Mowz dialogue. Forced battle with X-Naut. After battle, get Ultra Shroom (far left chest) and red key that X-Naut dropped. Go back to cell and unlock red door. Go down pipe. Hold up to fall down to the floor below. Before going down next pipe, shake lower-right bush and grab Power Punch. Go down a couple more pipes until you find the other Punies. Unite them. Get Puni Orb. Go up a floor and put the Puni Orb into the statue. Go down the pipe that appears. Fight the X-Naut that you encounter after coming out of pipe. Switch to Flurrie. Unlock the door after battle. After that, blow the Punies across. Go down the pipe with the Punies. In the next room, go left. Let the Pider get up to the ceiling, and get close enough so that you can blow with Flurrie before the Pider descends. While the Pider is dizzy above the ground a few feet, run under it with your Punies. You'll do this several more times. Go down the pipe, go right, and go down another pipe. In the next room is the Puni battle. Use Flurrie to help with this. Breaking the hive reveals another room to go into. Open chest with blue key. Switch to Koops. Go back a few rooms with the zigzag path. Go left and have the Pider scare all the Punies onto the floor below, but stay above. Get close enough to the edge without falling over near the pink ? block. Use your hammer to reveal a hidden block. Go back and first strike that first Pider with Koops. Go back up to the blue cell with the Punies. On the way, drop down in the bubble room with the big log sticking out in the middle and shake the right-most bush to get a Thunder Rage. After getting Punies, go back and talk to Elder to get the rest of the Punies back. Blow Punies across with Flurrie again. Go back to the room with the Pider that you fought the first time. Take a shortcut across the block you made appear under the purple ? block. Go into left room. Another Puni battle. Use Flurrie to help again. Go in door behind hive. Before going down pipe, make sure all Punies are present. Go down a floor and into the door to the right. Put orb in statue. Get caught. Paper out of cell. Go down pipe. Hit black switch. Get star piece behind pipe before going back up. Go back into left room. If you have 10 HP, first attack with Mario on the Piranha. Grab star piece behind the pipe and go up the pipe. Go right a couple of screens. Hit the ? block and get the Damage Dodge P badge by dropping down after it. Go back up and right a couple more screens. Picture order: 8-point star, Moon, Puni, and 5-point star. Get Super Boots. Equip Multibounce. Go back out, smash through wood, take pipe up, and go back to caged Punies. Smash wood and use Flurrie to blow all Punies into hole. Take Puni Orb before dropping down. Go back up and left (make sure all Punies are with you before changing rooms). In next room, go up the pipe. Smash wood. Make sure all Punies are with you when going into pipe in center of log (or you can do the Puni glitch, leaving the Punis above and entering the pipe while it still shows 101/101 on your counter). In the following room, just go down until you're a couple of pipes down. Following room, hit blue switch and fill room with water. Unequip Chill Out and equip Power Bounce. Also have Goombella out. Go in following pipe. Go down pipe with all Punies and put orb in statue. Do the same in the following room. Krump takes star. Chase after. Forced battle with X-Nauts. Continue back to the entrance of the tree. You'll fight Magnus von Grapple. Post Chapter 2 - Peach/Bowser Segments With Peach, go right. Dance correctly. There is some margin for error. With Bowser, go right. Avoid getting hit and get two meats. Finish level. Post Chapter 2 - Boggly Woods - Rogueport Sewers Go left out of the woods and straight to TTYD. Grab the Honey Syrup in the woods if you used one during the battle against Magnus von Grapple. Post Chapter 2 - Rogueport Go to badge shop and sell Damage Dodge P, P-Down D-Up P, Attack FX R, and Attack FX C for 275 coins total. Buy First Attack for 100 coins. Also buy Power Rush for 35/50 coins if it's there. Go to the west side of town and go directly down to get a star piece behind the wall. Keep going left and get the star piece behind the pipe. Go to the far left of the west side of town and get another star piece behind the garbage can. Go to the Boo Shop and sell the Ultra Shroom for 50 coins. Buy a Dried Shroom and a Dizzy Dial, in that order. Pick the first and third options (first question doesn't matter). Sell those two items back. Go talk to Don Pianta. Go to the pier and talk to the lovers. On the way back, go to the shop: *Store Honey Syrup. *Buy a Fire Flower and 9 Fright Masks (55 coins). If you get an item from points, either sell or store it. Go back to Don. Talk to him twice to get the pass. Go to the train station and show your ticket. Behind the pipe that takes you to the blimp is another star piece. Take the blimp to Glitzville. Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door chapters